A Gift
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Oichi merasa iri dengan temannya yang mendapat hadiah dari kekasih mereka masing-masing. Apa yang akan Nagamasa lakukan demi Oichi?/NagaIchi/bahasa gaje/DLDR :)


**A Gift**

 **Chara : Azai Nagamasa and Oichi**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance (entah mengapa)**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur berantakan, so many typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM ^^**

 **:chacha:**

"Lihat-lihat!" terdengar suara nyaring yang mengisi ruang kelas pada waktu istirahat.

"Ada apa, Kasuga- _chan_?" tanya siswi lain yang mulai berbondong-bondong menuju ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Aku diberikan cincin oleh Kenshin- _senpai_ ~" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan jari manis kirinya. Terlihat sebuah cincin perak yang menghiasi.

"Dia membelikan ini dengan uang part-time nya. So sweet, 'kan?" tanyanya. Dan wajahnya memerah dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Eh, kamu jangan senang dulu!" gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu menyela pembicaraan Kasuga barusan.

"Ada apa, Matsu- _chan_?" tanya si hazel mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku juga diberikan cincin oleh Toshiie- _senpai_!" sambungnya tidak mau kalah.

Kasuga terdiam sebentar.

Ah, kalau cincin berarti sudah mainstream!

"Tapi nggak apa-apa, itu kan bukti cinta dari mereka berdua. Iya kan?" ujar Kasuga tertawa. Mengisyaratkan agar Matsu tidak marah kepadanya.

"Ahaha...iya." dan Matsu pun ikut tertawa.

"KYAAAAA~ SO SWEETNYAA~" sahut beberapa siswi yang berada di ruangan kelas tersebut.

" _Ne_ , bagaimana denganmu, Oichi?" dan Kasuga pun bertanya kepada gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang berdiri tepat di sisi kanannya.

"Eh...itu..." dan gadis yang bernama Oichi itu pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia belum memberikan Ichi apapun." Jawabnya.

Kasuga, Matsu, dan siswi lainnya hanya diam.

" _Go-gomen_ , aku ada urusan." Kemudian, Oichi pun pergi meninggalkan siswi-siswi tersebut karena merasa tidak enak akan suasana diam tersebut.

 **:chacha:**

Oichi pun berjalan menuju koridor. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang gelisah. Masa iya bahwa kekasihnya, Azai Nagamasa tidak mencintainya karena ia belum memberikan apapun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kasuga dan yang lainnya.

' _Jika Nagamasa-san belum membelikan kamu apapun, aku kurang yakin dengan cintanya.'_ Ujar Kasuga yang sampai saat ini terus terngiang di telinga gadis itu.

"Be-benarkah itu?" gumam Oichi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang mata hitam tengah mengamati punggung gadis pendiam itu dari jauh. Laki-laki itu penasaran apa yang aka Oichi lakukan.

"Ichi!" panggilnya. Suara lantang pun memasuki gendang telinga Oichi.

 **GLEK!** Jantung Oichi bagaikan tersengat listrik. Serasa sudah melakukan olahraga jantung.

Kemudian, gadis berambut sepinggang itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, "Nagamasa... _san_?" gumamnya. Kemudian ia pun membuang mukanya. Hanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang blushing, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Ah," pemuda yang bernama Nagamasa itu pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang mulai gatal. Padahal, ia sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya kenapa ia sampai bisa sekikuk ini?

"Ichi, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," balasnya, "Kau...mau kemana?" tanyanya dengam tersenyum lembut.

"Ichi...hanya ingin ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk menenangkan pikiranku saja." Jawabnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Nagamasa menawarkan diri. Ichi melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang berseri-seri.

" _Gomennasai, Nagamasa-san!_ Aku hanya perlu sendiri _, Jaaaaa...!_ " kemudian, Oichi pun berlari secepat mungkin untuk meninggalkan Nagamasa.

"Dia hari ini kenapa?" tanya Nagamasa setelah ditinggal lari oleh Oichi.

 **:chacha:**

Di perpustakaan...

Oichi pun berjalan menuju rak buku setelah mengisi data di buku pengunjung. Dengan sigap, gadis pendiam itu mengambil sebuah majalah yang entah apa isinya.

Jemari putih gadis itu terus membuka halaman demi halaman yang belum sama sekali menarik perhatiannya. Namun mata hitamnya menangkap sebuah artikel.

' _Cara Mengetahui Pacarmu Mencintaimu atau Tidak.'_

"Ah, sepertinya ini artikel yang bagus." Sepasang mata hitamnya mulai tertarik dengan judul artikel tersebut.

.

.

.

Kemudian, di bangku dan meja panjang perpustakaan itu, Oichi lebih memilih untuk duduk di sudut belakang. Karena, bagi Oichi tempat itu paling strategis untuk menghayati sebuah bacaan. Dengan menopangkan dagu, gadis manis itu pun membuka lembaran artikel itu satu persatu.

"Hal yang pertama..." gumamnya.

 _Jika pacarmu mencintaimu, lihatlah matanya. Tatapannya selalu lembut dan nyaman dibandingkan saat ia dengan orang lain._

"Nagamasa- _san_ selalu lembut kepadaku..." ujarnya.

 _Kedua. Jika ia mencintaimu, perkataannya tidak muluk-muluk tetapi bikin nyaman._

Wajah Oichi memerah, "I-ini benar..."

 _Ketiga. Ia tak segan melakukan apapun mau mu. Karena ia sayang padamu._

Sekali lagi, Oichi pun blushing hebat.

Hei, apa yang telah Nagamasa lakukan padamu, Ichi?

 _Keempat. Dia selalu memberimu kejutan atau hadiah. Baik dalam ulang tahun, anniversary, ataupun cuma kejutan biasa. ;)_

Dan kali ini, wajah Oichi pun menjadi muram.

"Apakah...harus?" tanya Oichi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Nagamasa- _san_...tidak menyukaiku...?" tanyanya frustasi. Bayang-bayang kelam di pikirannya mulai menghantui. Oichi takut jika pemuda berambut hitam itu akan meninggalkannya.

Dan beberapa pengunjung di perpustakaan itu menatap Oichi dengan heran.

"Itu kan Oda- _senpai_..."

"Oichi kenapa?"

"Psstt...psstt..."

Menyadari ia menjadi pusat perhatian, gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu segera berlari kencang dari ruangan buku itu.

.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Oichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa memalukan atas kejadian di perpustakaan yang mengundang pandangan orang banyak menyaksikan tingkah bodohnya yang frustasi sendiri.

Bodoh amat!

Gadis Oda itu terus berusaha melupakan itu. Namun ia terus kepikiran.

Apalagi jika sampai Nagamasa mendengar hal itu.

Pasti saja kekasihnya itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"..."

Langkah Oichi terhenti, sesuatu terlintas di otaknya.

Mengapa ia menjadi begitu sensitif hari ini? Hanya karena hadiah kah?

"Ichi!"

 **GLEK!** Oichi tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia pun akhirnya menoleh ke sumber suara

"Nagamasa- _san_?" gumamnya, seraya memiringkan kepalanya, Oichi pun bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Nagamasa _speechless_ melihat ekspresi Oichi yang begitu _kawaii_ itu.

" _Ano_ , Ichi. Nanti bisakah kita pulang bersama?"

Oichi pun mengangguk, "Tentu saja." Kemudian wajah gadis di hadapannya itu murung kembali.

Nagamasa penasaran dengan keadaan Oichi hari ini. Bukan seperti Oichi yang biasanya, "Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"Hah?"

"Ichi..." panggil Nagamasa lagi. " _Doushite_?"

"Uhm _, nande monai, Nagamasa-san.._."

"Aneh."

"Aneh apanya?"

"Ya aneh. Kamu lebih diam dari biasanya."

"Jadi, kalau aku diam aneh, ya?" tanya Oichi dengan mata melotot dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Terkesan manis.

"Ahaha...tidak, Ichi. Aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Nagamasa seraya mengelus pucuk rambut panjang kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Oichi hanya tersenyum sipu.

Tangan yang besar dan hangat sedang menyentuhnya. Ia senang sekali.

"Ah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak pemuda itu menggeret Oichi dengan keras.

"I-iya, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku..."

"Tidak akan! Nanti kau malah kabur lagi!"

"Tapi..."

"Ayo!" tawar Nagamasa sekali lagi. Dan Oichi pun tak dapat menolak lagi

"Baiklah..." gumam gadis itu...pasrah.

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pm. Di mana senja mulai datang. Matahari akan segera membenamkan dirinya. Namun entah mengapa pasangan Nagamasa dan Oichi masih berada di luar padahal seharusnya satu jam yang lalu mereka pulang sekolah.

Mereka pulang sekolah berdua. Namun, salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang membuka suara. Hingga yang terdengar adalah deruan suara langkah kaki mereka saja.

Tap.

Langkah sepatu Nagamasa terhenti.

Melihat Nagamasa seperti itu, Oichi menjadi ikut-ikutan berhenti.

"Ichi, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu..." ujar Nagamasa.

Oichi pun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

Seraya menghela napas, pemuda itu kemudian bertanya, "Sebenarnya...ada apa denganmu?"

"..."

"Ichi?"

"Hiks..."

Melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis, Nagamasa menjadi serba salah.

"Ma-maaf Ichi. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Itu saja."

"Tidak, bukan begitu Nagamasa-san!" ujar Oichi, "Apakah Nagamasa-san mencintaiku?" tanyanya secara mendadak.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!" balas Nagamasa memegang kedua bahu Oichi.

"Ta-tapi, kata Kasuga- _chan_ jika pacar belum memberikan sesuatu berarti dia tidak mencintai..."

Nagamasa terdiam. Ia baru sadar, selama satu tahun berpacaran dengan Oichi, ia belum membelikan gadis itu hadiah.

"Aku takut...jika nanti Nagamasa _-san_ akan meninggalkanku." Ujarnya.

"Ikut aku!"

"E-eeeeehhhh?"

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menelusuri sebuah taman. Oichi kebingungan ada hal apa yang membuat Nagamasa membawanya kesini?

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya gadis itu keheranan.

"-!" betapa terkejutnya Oichi, ketika Nagamasa dihadapannya telah mengulurkan tangannya berserta dengan setangkai bunga lili putih.

"Perlu aku ulangi, Ichi? Aku mencintaimu..." ungkap Nagamasa tersenyum lembut. Semburat merah tampak di wajah putihnya.

Oichi terhenyak. Perasaanya bercampur aduk. Antara senang dan terharu.

"A-aku juga...mencintaimu, Nagamasa- _san_." Jawab Oichi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan hiraukan apa kata orang lain. Aku hanya mencintamu..."

"Hadiah bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang penting, aku masih bisa bersamamu."

Oichi pun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, secara spontan Oichi pun memeluk pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Azai Nagamasa.

"ichi...Ichi juga mencintai Nagamasa- _san_..." lirihnya.

Nagamasa tersenyum. Akhirnya Oichi kembali ke sifat aslinya. Pemalu dan hangat.

Dan dengan lembut, ia pun membalas pelukan dari Oichi, Kekasihnya.

Ya, aku mencintaimu, Oichi...

 **FINN**

 **A/N :** Huaaaaaa... apa ini? Hallo minna jumpa lagi dengan saya. Hehehe... di tengah masa sibuk (ceilah) saya membuat ini fic yang diselesaikan selama 5 hari -_- dan ini pun juga terlintas tiba-tiba (apalah) dan maaf juga jika feel nya nggak kena dan bahasanya amburadul. Tapi, saya harap semoga minna suka, ya?

Review, onegai? :D

See you

 **Chacha Rokugatsu**


End file.
